<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lustful Magic by snowyfigurine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469453">Lustful Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyfigurine/pseuds/snowyfigurine'>snowyfigurine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, Light BDSM, Magic, Multi, Overstimulation, Vines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyfigurine/pseuds/snowyfigurine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asmo and Solomon try out a spell on you. While having sex. :)</p><p>Word Count: 1353</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lustful Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dear~ Are you busy?” You turn around, raising your eyebrows as you see Asmo flounce down the hall towards you. He wraps his arms around you as you spot Solomon following behind. </p><p>“Not particularly. Why?” You ask, looking at Solomon. He gives you an easy smile, his eyes betraying nothing. </p><p>“Let's have some fun together~ You can’t say no~!” Asmo grabs your wrist, leading you to his room. Behind you, Solomon chuckles as he follows. </p><p>“What’s going on?” You demand for an answer as Asmo pulls you in, Solomon closing the door behind you. </p><p>“Do you trust us?” Solomon asked, his hand cradling your face as he looked into your eyes. All words flew from your mind as you leaned into his touch. Not trusting your voice, you merely nod, prompting a smirk. “Good.” He says, pulling away. Asmo replaces him, pulling off his scarf before tying it around your eyes. You take in a breath of surprise, prompting a giggle from the Avatar of Lust. </p><p>“Shh… Just trust us.” His breath washes over your neck as he kisses it gently before pulling away. You let go of your remaining inhibitions as Solomon wraps his arms around your waist, kissing you passionately. Asmo comes up behind you, his bulge pressing against your ass as he reaches up to fondle your breasts. </p><p>“Mmm. Such a good girl for us, aren’t you dear?” You let out a moan as he emphasized the question with a squeeze. Solomon pulls away, and although you can’t see him, his eyes rake over your body. </p><p>“Hmm… I don’t think you’ll be needing these anymore.” You gasp as the air hits your bare skin, all your clothes gone. Solomon’s hands brush your hips as he kisses you lightly. “Much better.” He murmured. You feel them take you by the wrist, leading you to what you assume is the bed. </p><p>“Just relax dear~ We’re going to take good care of you.” Asmo says teasingly, his voice filled with lust. You let out a moan as Asmo leaned down, taking a breast into his mouth. Solomon moved to be in between your legs, gently pulling them apart. </p><p>“Wet already?” He teased, eyeing your glistening folds. You squirm slightly in embarrassment, your legs straining against his grip. Solomon chuckles lightly leaning down to kiss the inside of one of your thighs. You let out a moan, your hands reaching up to tangle your fingers in Asmo’s hair. You feel Asmo smile around your breast as he takes your two wrists in one hand and pin them above your head. </p><p>“Let us take care of you dear~” Asmo murmurs, moving his mouth to the other breast. At the same time, Solomon places kisses on both thighs, sucking slightly with each kiss, before moving to the other side. He moves up slowly, and soon you feel his warm breath blow over your pussy. You wait in anticipation, your breathing coming out in gasps as he leans closer. When he finally licks your wet folds, you let out a moan, instinctively clenching your thighs together. </p><p>“Tch.” You hear Solomon make a sound of annoyance, and gasp as you feel vines wrap around your legs, pulling them apart. More vines wrapped around your wrists, tying them together and replacing Asmo’s hand. Both of them lean back, eyes taking in your exposed body. Your breasts jiggle with every breath you took and both of them smile. Asmo starts to kiss you passionately, a hand on each breast. Solomon returns to his place between your legs, his tongue pressing against your clit as he pushes in a couple of fingers. You arch your back, pleasure filling your mind as the two boys set out to tease you. Your eyes widen in shock beneath Asmo’s scarf as pressure builds up your core, heat spreading throughout your body. </p><p>“Hmm? Cumming already dear~?” Asmo hums, pulling away from the kiss. You let out breathy moans as you feel the pressure build up further. With little hesitation, Asmo leans down to bite your sweet spot, tipping you over the edge. Solomon let out a groan, pulling out his fingers to lap up the juices that spilled from your core. You trembled slightly, moaning as they continued to tease you. </p><p>“It seems my spell is working.” Solomon says with satisfaction, flicking his tongue over your clit. </p><p>“S-spell?” You stammer out, biting back a moan as he pushes his fingers back into you. </p><p>“A spell to make you feel heightened pleasure.” Solomon confirmed, watching you clench around his fingers. </p><p>“We wanted to come up with something since my magic didn’t work on you.” Asmo hummed, licking the bite mark he created. You let out another moan, your sensitivity heightened after your orgasm. Asmo smirks against your neck, turning his head to nibble your ear. “You sound like you’re enjoying yourself.” He whispered. </p><p>“Mhm~mmph” Your response is cut off with another moan as Solomon pushes another finger into you, stretching your pussy. They continue to tease you gently, quickly driving you to the edge of another oragasm before abruptly pulling away, leaving you to whimper slightly. Asmo’s hands cradle your face as he kisses you roughly. </p><p>“Shall we add some more fun?” Solomon asks, his voice as steady as ever. You yelp in surprise as the vines shift pulling you into a sitting position in the air. You squirm slightly, not knowing what to expect. The bed shifts as someone moves away, and you hear the sound of a drawer opening and closing. </p><p>“Just relax.” Solomon speaks from in front of you, his hands reaching up to fondle your breasts as he leans in for a passionate kiss. You melt into the touch, the mysterious sound forgotten until you hear a bottle open and behind you. You squirm again, as Solomon murmurs comforting words to you. You gasp as you feel Asmo press a finger to your asshole, clenching as he rubs in some lube. </p><p>“Shh. It’s alright. Relax.” Solomon gives your breasts a reassuring squeeze, drawing your attention back to the pleasure. He murmurs something inaudible, and immediately the pleasure heightens, as Asmo slips two fingers into you. Solomon leans forward, pressing his lips against your neck, sucking gently as you let out a moan. </p><p>“That’s it.” Solomon’s whispers into your ear. Asmo pulls his fingers out, aligning the head of his cock with your ass. You let out a shaky moan as you feel Solomon press his against the entrance of your pussy. Asmo’s hands rest on your hips as he leans forward to whisper in your other ear. </p><p>“Tell us if it hurts dear~” He says softly, as he slowly pushes his shaft into your ass. Your mind goes blank, and you hear Solomon muttering words under his breath. Another spell? The thought flies through your mind, and you’re unable to think of it as Solomon starts to pushing himself into you. Pleasure fills your body as the two boys bottom out. Your breathing grows heavy as they start to move, letting the vines support your weight completely. Asmo leaves gently love bits on your shoulders, as Solomon captures your lips in a rough kiss, swallowing your moans. Your body starts to tremble again, the familiar pressure building up in your stomach. Your moans become needier as the boys move faster, both chasing their own climax. After a moment you shudder, the pressure overflowing as the warmth spills from your core. They both groan as you clench around them, bottoming out as they released their seed into you. After a few moments of catching their breath, they slowly pull out of you, and you whimper slightly feeling the juices trickle down your leg. Asmo gives your shoulder one last kiss, before using a warm towel to wipe you off. Solomon follows suit, kissing your lips tenderly before waving the vines away. He catches you in his arms, cradling your tired body as Asmo removes his scarf. The three of you lay down together, Asmo’s arms wrapped around your waist, your head resting on Solomon’s chest. </p><p>“Dear~ We are absolutely doing that again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't have much to say. I think it could've been better maybe?</p><p>Feel free to leave kudos, comments, and ideas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>